Shoken Kasagi!
by Sanjiandserea
Summary: Ever wonder why you never see any send me an OC fics for bounty hunters, well so did I so bounty hunters, pirates and marines are to be submitted. Read and Review please! ACCEPTING OCs.
1. The story begins!

(A/N): Hello and welcome to Shoken Kasagi or if ya like English Bounty Hunter! Involving my character Ranka Mino, a young would-be bounty hunter, armed with her _chakrams _and Shiba Inu: Hayate she'll make a reputation as the world's best bounty hunter or die trying! So the next part it is send me an OC based so for all my happy readers enjoy!

A young woman with shoulder length raven hair strolled through a town, twirling a six pack of beer with word _Yugure _printed in red, a red sun setting was on the cans like the name implies.

A small black and white Shiba Inu followed her and the maiden whistled a little tune, walking on the dirt road, her black leather biker boots moving swiftly, until coming to an abandoned house, her house specifically, kicked open the rotting door and put the six pack of beer down.

The woman released a silver can from the small plastic ring, pulled off the tab and was met with a spray of foam from the golden liquid and chugged the drink merrily.

"Daaaamn that's good beer, if there's anything that that helps a bad memory it's booze ain't that right Hayate-kun?" Ranka asks her small dog.

The dog gave his owner a small bark as a response, her blue green eyes shimmered with joy and then promptly belched not bothering to excuse herself.

"You know what tomorrow is don't ya boy?" She inquires.

Hayate woofed and his small curly tail wagged, she petted him gently.

"That's right! Tomorrow I'm going to town and looking for a job I spent my last thousand beri on a six pack of Yugure, pretty stupid right?" Ranka sat down and tiwddled with her fingers dejectedly. She the sighed and patted Hayate on the head, "But you don't know about the miracle of beer do ya boy?"

She stood back up dusting the dirt of her dark blue denim skirt, the two black leather belts she wore over her skirt clinked together, her black tights were coated in dirt thanks to her safe house having no floor, she readjusted her light blue tank top and examined her right fore-arm a black silk ribbon was tied there.

"So little sis think your irresponsible sister Ranka can get a job?" The woman questions herself. "What do you think Hayate-kun am I employable, what good would I be? I might be easy on the eyes but I don't want no greasy old man feeling up, ya know? This bites." Ranka groans.

Hayate let out a small noise trying to get her attention trotting over to her weapon and sitting next to it promptly.

"What? Cut his hands off if he tries to grope me or something? Your the only boy who understand me, you know that right Hayate-kun?" She glomps her small dog in affection.

'Akane-chan what should I do? I need money but what can I do? The only things I'm good at are navigation, running and fighting I probably can't hold down a job, so what should I do?' Ranka thinks looking at her weapons.

Hayate yawned and went to sleep, Ranka yawned as well the sun was setting and she lie herself down on the dirt and slept calmly.

When morning came she stretched out her muscles got the dirt off her, picked up her chakrams to be safe and walked into the nearby town, followed loyally by Hayate. Ranka strolled into a small restraunt with a 'Help wanted' sign and applied for a job there.

"Sure thing Doll, wait a couple of days and we'll tell ya, while your here want anything?" The friendly bar-man asks her.

"No thanks, I'm broke wasted my money on Yugure. I swear this town is so boring it's like some invisible thing is pushing me away from here. Does that sound crazy to you?" She asks.

"Well living in the same place can get boring ever since the second pirate king was executed marines and pirates are taking up arms, speaking of if you had to pick which would you be? The good or the bad?" He asks the girl.

"Neitheir, being good gets boring and being bad's too dangerous, ain't that right Hayate?" Ranka asks her companion, who barked as acknowledgement.

"Somewhere in the middle then?" The door was slammed open rudely, by a tall tan skinned red-headed male, a small dagger was in his pocket as well as many fire arms. "Hey friend what can I get ya?"

"Rum. Make it a double, ya know?" The tanned male asks.

"That'll be 600 beri." The bartender says.

"Whatever, ya know?" The red-head snaps, giving him the coins.

"What's your name?" He says pouring him his drink.

"Goro, ya know?" The man introduces himself, then gulps down the booze.

"Your not 'Goro of the hunters' are ya?" The barman asks, pointing to a bulletin board with bounties posted for pirates, and there was a picture of Goro, a bounty of 22,000 beri was posted below it.

"And what if I am, ya know?" Goro says, slamming his glass on the counter, he turned on Ranka "And why don't you say something, ya know?"

"Didn't know I was part of your conversation, chill ok?" She asks.

"I'm outta here, ya know?" The tan male barged out of the bar in annoyance.

Following instinct alone, she walked out after the man in case he tried anything risky, booze plus a short fuse equals possible civilian harm.

Two small children, a young brunette in two high pig-tails and a brown haired boy walked down the road, going Goro's direction. The annoyed red-head got bumped into by the young girl, he drew his short dagger.

'Akane-chan this is for you.' Ranka thinks, taking the silk ribbon off her arm tying her hair back.

"HEY YOU!" Ranka calls, when Goro turned around she punched him straight in the jaw.

"Damn, the old 'Hey you haymaker' classic. Oh, your the quiet bitch from the bar, if your lookin' for a date sweet heart I'm taken, ya know?" Goro snarls.

"Pfft, a date with a fruit cake who ends every sentence, with 'ya know', oh your every woman's fantasy, bite me ya stuck up son of a bitch!" Ranka delivers a quick set of powerful punchs moving swiftly.

"You think your so clever, well I ain't holding back cause your a girl, ya know?" Goro tried to stab Ranka with the short dagger, only for her to duck down draw her chakram and slice at him which the male dodged.

She drew both chakrams up then began slicing at the young man, using furious speed backed him away from the children, the boy fled leaving the girl behind. Ranka then used both chakrams to parry the short blade, then kicked the blade out of his hand and sliced him in the chest twice cuasing the male to drop.

"Woah, thanks lady! You were awesome!" The young girl smiled at Ranka with awe in her eyes.

"No problem, you reminded of my little sister a bit." The young woman says calmly.

"See ya, lady!" The young brunette says going after the young boy.

Hayate trotted over to his owner and spotted the defeated male, the Shiba Inu promptly lefted his right leg and urinated on the defeated Goro.

"My sentiments exactly Hayate-kun, I can't believe those idiot marines wanted 22,000 for this swine, what the hells world coming to? Come on Hayate-kun let's take this trash to the recycling center and get some cash." The raven haired girl orders her dog.

"Damn you and your dog, ya kn-Kah!" He was interrupted by a swift boot kick to the teeth.

"If I hear 'Ya know' one more time I'm gonna scream." Ranka whines, pulling Goro through the town by his ankles.

She kicked open the door to the Marine head quarters and threw Goro on the white tile floor, then let her booted feet tap on the floor.

"Yo! I cleaned up some trash on the street now give me some beri ASAP, his name's Goro his bounty's 22,000, now hurry it up." Ranka demands, crossing her arms, Hayate sitting at her feet.

"Yuck! He reeks, did your dog piss on him?" A marine asks taking the tanned male.

"Yep, now hurry it up with the cash I want some damn Yugure, I ran out this morning." She groans, rolling her blue green eyes.

"Here you are ma'am, have a nice day." The marine hands her a small wad of money.

"Alright, let's go get some booze Hayate-kun." Ranka says, the loyal dog following her.

Our young heroine moved quickly to the market and purchased three six packs of her favorite beer, she twirled the case gingerly on the way back to her home.

Ranka plopped down on the earthen floor of her home and drank the beer that she loved, she let her senses become overwhelmed by the drink and slept.

Ranka was in a world of white the only splotch of color a small dab of lavender that got closer and closer to her revealing it to be a girl with short raven hair, a black silk ribbon in her short bobbed tresses, she was in a lavender _kimono _with a pale green _obi _her feet were bare.

In short the girl was her little sister Akane, who smiled at her sister, Akane's green eyes were glimmering lightly.

"Ranka-onee-chan, your fate has called out to you today, it's telling you something important go out to sea, leave this life behind you have skill and you know it!" The kimono clad girl says.

"What the hell is this, my sister Akane-chan is dead! Tell me what you are this is bizarre, it ain't normal!" Ranka cries out.

"Your right, I'm not your sister just an entity that guides people. An unknown force I choose your little sister's form because she's important to you, yes?" The spirit asks.

"So what are you a side-effect from a really bad hangover or what? If you were a wise spirit you'd take a different form, the dead stay dead that's something I know to be the truth." Ranka growls.

"True, but you have no other special someone in this world or I'd take that form, but listen the winds of fate are telling you to leave this island! Get to a port and an ally will help you with your dream." The divine being closes her eyes.

"W-What dream, I don't know what to do with my life and what ally? GAH this is confusing, did that bartender who asked me if I wanted to be a pirate or marine, slip me a roofie or something? This is annoying!" Our young heroine cries out.

"Ha, ha no _but _there is a middle ground for you, your ally will help you, go find that person but do it by tomorrow or you'll be too late don't forget, a ripple in the great ocean may someday become great waves. Farewell Ranka Mino." The kimono clad spirit disappeared as did the white world.

Ranka was awoke to Hayate licking her cheek to wake her up she smiled at him.

"G'morning Hayate-kun, I had a weird dream, you better thank heaven you don't get hangovers boy, need more sleep, preferably with out weird people giving me weird advice, but I could use something aside from this boring life, your coming with me tomorrow. I wonder who my ally is?"

(A/N): Well there ya go the set-up and some information about my character so let's see what you've got, are the fellow bounty hunters, pirates or marines. Will they help or hinder my heroine's decision and destiney. Well I need your help fill out this form and give me good, well rounded new fresh faces, not same old same old!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair:

Skin:

Eyes:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Clothes:

Weapons/Devil fruit/ Powers:

Past:

Romantic relationship (yes or no):

If so with whom?:

Other:

-Culture notes-

Chakrams: An Indian weapon, two large steel discs with razor sharp edges, Ranka's primary weapon.

Yugure: It's Japanese for sunset, this is Ranka's favorite brand of beer it's known for the iconic red sunset on a silver can.

Shiba Inu: It's a little Japanese dog, go to google images for what they look like.

Kimono: A type of Japanese formal wear, again google images is your friend.

Obi: The sash that holds up the kimono.

Onee-chan: Japanese for older sister.


	2. The invisible hand of fate!

(A/N): Hey and welcome to chapter two of Shoken Kasagi: The invisible hand of fate. As Ranka walks to a nearby village as the dream suggested, she contemplates her feelings and winds up looking for her ally. Oh as a rule I can accept more than one character a person just make a few males that I can use for the romantic sub-plots alright? Well remember to read and review.

Ranka groaned as she stretched rising from the earthen floor,she recoiled slightly her scars from her past were stinging, she groaned and fought the minute pain, she dusted off her clothes and tapped Hayate to wake him up. He as well stretched out with no recoil unlike his owner.

'I forgot, I have to be careful when stretching out and fighting that those scars are gonna hinder me, I'm such an utter idiot sometimes.' Ranka thinks.

"So boy, what should I do stay here and live a predictable but safe life or go find this ally that'll supposedly help me?" She asks her loyal dog.

He whined a little at his precious owner as if wanting to leave.

"So you want an adventure to huh? You and I both know I'm not a born leader for anything really, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go there I've got twenty thousand beri to throw around so why not?" The raven haired girl smiles.

She picked up her chakrams and attached them to the two belts she wore over her skirt and walked out the door followed by Hayate.

"First question, where in the hell am I supposed to go? Come on Ranka think dammit your supposed to be a good navigator so think," She closed her deep blue-green eyes for a moment, a slight wind picked up, moving her semi-long hair to the east. "Well then, as it's said I'll go where the wind takes me, or whatever the expression is." Ranka says turning in the direction of the wind and walking to a neighboring village.

Our young heroine was deep in thought as she walked over to a nearby seaside town, Hayate following her.

'So Akane-chan, how have you been? Me? I'm fine, I was always the strong one you know, ever since we were little kids but that's natural since I was your older sis, so I guess I have to be tough do you approve of what I'm doing? Following my heart instead of my head but that's what you always did and that's why your dead and not me, so Akane-chan I'm keeping your favorite ribbon with me to remind me to follow my heart, well later.' She prays silently to her, younger sister.

Ranka walked on a dirt path, over sloped hills and down valleys not bothering to stop until she reached her destination, Hayate followed her panting ever so slightly, not because it was hot but for how long they'd been walking.

"You alright Hayate-kun? Don't worry we'll be at the village in an hour." Ranka reassures her Shiba Inu.

The young girl's biker boots moved into the town the small dog at her heels panting heavily, she walked to a small ramen stand and ordered a bowl of deluxe ramen slurping up most of the noodles giving the broth to Hayate.

"So miss, where are you off to?" The noodle chef asks.

"I just felt like getting out of my town for a little bit, you serve beer here by any chance?" Ranka asks calmly.

"Sure little lady, if you don't mind me asking, what's up with the weapons? You a pirate or something?" The man asks, watching Ranka slurp up the drink.

"I'd never become a damned pirate!" The raven haired girl snaps.

"Then you looking to become a marine, perhaps?"

"No way! Both sides are rotten, all they care about is destroying the other side they don't care who the hell they hurt!" She says enraged "Sorry about that, ever since I was a little kid both priates and marines caused me so many problems, they both killed somebody I care about, I have no respect for those type of people."

"Nah, I shouldn't have asked, want me to top off your beer for you honey?" The chef asks.

"Thanks man, I don't know what the hell I'm doing, I had a weird dream that told me to leave the safety of the village, I must be the most stupid woman on the planet." The young woman groans, as he fills up her glass making her drink deeply again.

"That ain't true, you should always follow your heart and your dreams, you know the second pirate king Monkey D. Luffy had crazy dreams and look what he accomplished, maybe you'll be famous someday." He says.

"Feh, as if I'm no born leader like he is, well I'm off thanks man." Ranka quickly paid her tab and looked down at Hayate.

"We should head back, my fate's not calling me it was just a weird dream caused by my drinking, I should've stayed home and become a waitress, the way I acted back there was stupid I snapped on somebody who didn't deserve and I dragged you three miles from home boy, I'm really an idiot aren't I?" She question her dog and walked near a bench.

Once near the bench a feeling of vertigo hit her like a tidal wave and she collapsed, the Shiba Inu watched his owner break out in a cold sweat and shuddered violently.

"_**Who in the hell do you think you are?**_" The kimono clad spirit aks Ranka.

"I'm Ranka Mino, you should know that as you claim to be a spirit didn't you?" Ranka shouts, her blue green eyes filling with fury.

"So you don't believe me do you, maybe I'll show you some torture." The spirit states.

"Feh, as if! I'm not going to beaten up by some damned illusion caused by liquor!" Our young heroine cries out.

"I'm not even going to have to touch you, but I'll give you one last chance if you say your going to that stupid village of yours I'll make you cry." The Akane looking spirit warns.

"Bring it on! _**I **_control my destiney not you, not anyone but _**ME**_!"

"You've given me no other choice." The strange vision says closing it's green eyes.

Imediately the scenery changed she was on a small hill top over-looking a vast flower field, white orchids swayed in the breeze, on eitheir side their were marines to the west pirates to the east, a young girl of eight stood in the middle she plucked flowers happily. Her bobbed raven hair danced in the breeze and both sides charged at the unexpecting girl as she plucked the delicate flowers.

Battle axes, knives, swords, cutlasses, rifles, pistols, war clubs each drawn on eitheir side and charged each other in blind rage. A ten year old Ranka watched from her vantage point, the chakrams attached to one belt blew in the breeze.

With seeing this Ranka pumped as much adrenaline into her legs as humanly possible and sprinted hard and fast trying to warn the only family she had left of the oncoming danger.

Akane then saw the two sides charging and was engulfed in the war, and Ranka ran as hard as she could, her heart beating like a drum. She was too late though crimson blood flew through the air she couldn't see anything she entered the fray slicing anyone who got near and for a moment she saw her sister get shot in the chest by a pistol, this sent Ranka into a fit of rage she moved hard and fast like a mighty tsunami anyone who tried touching her was sliced by the chakrams, for a moment the battle stopped. She crouched over her younger sister, the bouquet of once white orchids were dyed a deep crimson.

"Ranka-onee-chan take the ribbon out of my hair, I know you always liked it consider it a parting gift, it's better than these blood drenched orchids, I want you to survive Ranka-onee-chan your strong and I'm not." Akane smiled sitting up a little, removing the black silk ribbon from her short hair tying it gently to Ranka's shoulder length hair.

"Don't die Akane-chan! No don't die!" Ranka cried out Akane's eyes closed and just like that she was dead.

The next thing Ranka knew she felt six slashes all in a curved angle hit her in the shoulder and this was a fatal mistake, she turned on the man and sliced him cleanly in the shoulder blade giving him a great wound.

Even with her injuries she fought off every Marine and pirate that got near when she was done she collapsed face first onto the blood soaked ground, on her back were six scars if someone had looked they were in the shape of wings, a bloody angel on a gory battle field.

And just like that the memory was over she was back in the white void the spirit masquerading as Akane looked at the mortal being.

"If I'm not a spirit how did I know your exact weak point, hmm? You think that memory isn't fate? You up against marines and pirates alike, protecting what you care about, isn't it ironic that you were not one of _them_, but in a different class _all together_? I'm a messenger and you are the recipient of that message so accept fate or I'll punish you and make you watch it a thousand times more." The deity drew a light green fan matching her obi, covering up her face up to the eyes.

"You are really cruel ya know that? You use my memories against me, to hurt me emotionally instead of physically. That makes you quite formidable I know when I've been beaten, I surrender to fate." Ranka bows deeply.

"Good gir-"

"If you tell me your name, I want to know what to call you." She demands.

"Fine my name is Mishiro, now Ranka don't fight fate again or I swear to the gods I serve, you'll watch that memory a million times." Mishiro threatens.

"Fine by me, now I want to go back to my wor-"

"-ld. Oh thanks Mishiro, make me look like a lunatic in front of Hayate-kun. I hope to God I don't get anymore severely effed up visions again," Ranka complains. "Well Hayate-kun your gonna help me find someone or I might be in severe pain the next time you see me."

-End Chapter Two-

(A/N): There ya go this gives some insight on Ranka's past and what's the significance of the ribbon, I really would like a few guy characters to use if it's not much ask. Oh, before I forget you can include there specialty like a cook or fighter so remember to read and review!


End file.
